frysbee
by mirandapowa
Summary: Un merveilleux soleil brille à la congrégation de l'ombre et miranda à en tête de bouquiner dans le jardin. mai qu'est ce donc cette ovni bleu qui fonce sur elle ?


Salut aux curieux qui vont lire ce ptit prompte qui est le début d'une série d'autre petit prompt que je compte faire petit à petit et qui aura comme pairing lenalee x miranda oui il n'yaa pas assez de yuri dans le fandom D gray man et je trouve sa domage on va commencer par quel que chose de léger et amusante (en tous les cas j'ai tentée ^^'') donc voila je vous laisse être juge de mon travaille en espérant ne pas trop vous faire mal aux yeux.

Un super soleil illumine la congrégation, et aiguail l'immense bâtiment habituellement sombre . Tous semble calme ,aucune mission de repérage ou de récupération d'innocence n'a était assignée,en ce temps de guerres il est bien rare d'avoir une minute pour souffler. Il fait si beau que ce serai du gachi de rester à l'intérieure entrain de bouquiner , donc autant bouquiner de hors , aux moins ma maladresse ne risque de nuire personne ici.

Apres quelque minute de marche ,j'apersoit un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre,sa me parer un bon endroit pour dirigent vers le siège en bois j'entendis quelque chose siffler vers ma direction et une voix m'interpeller Miranda attention="ATTENTION" J'eu à penne le temps d'apercevoir un ovni bleu me foncer dessus q'un mal de crane subite me clou aux me semble flou le ciel semble bouger dans tous les sens. Deux silhouette s'approche de moi, leur voix semble lointaine, l'une des ces ombres semble être une jeune fille aux cheveux mi long,et l'autre un garçon au des cheveu court,On me secoue légèrement et leur voix me semble de plus en plus claire ,ainsi que leur trait je reconnu enfin Lenalee et Allen,ils me demandérent

-Miranda est ce que sa va ? me demanda la jeune chinoise

-Excuse moi miranda j'ai peut être envoyer le frisbee un peu trop fort. me confiât le jeune homme.

Je réussi à m'asseoir et leur répondre positivement oui tout en me massant le front.

Tous deux me regarde inquiet et les rassurent.

-Ne vous inquiétait pas les enfants de mon village natale me jetais pas mal de chose sur la tête .J'y suis habituée. suivie d'un rire gênée

ils me regardent avec un aire à la fois choqué et désolée. Préfèrent regardé autre part mes yeux sarrette sur un disque bleu que tenait 'est ce que c'est leur demandége pointent du doit l'objet circulaire.

-Ah c'est un frisbee ,on le lance et sa plane, on étaient entrain de se faire des passes et je n'est pas réussi à l'attraper au moment ou tu est passer. m'expliqua t'elle en me tendant le jouée.

-Ooo je vois ,ce n'est pas grave .la rassurant ,et demandant après avoir pris l'objets .comment sa tourne le disque dans tous les sans.

-tu le prend d'une main horizontalement et tu le lance. me montra allen

Suivent ses consigne le disque fini propulsé dans les aires et plane.

-ouaaaa c'est super .

et avant même que j'ai eu le temps de regardé mes amis, que ce fus le noire complet.

Après quelque minute dans les pommes je commences à me réveiller doucement, quelque chose de doux et chaud c'est posée sur mes lèvre et une odeur de café chatouillé mes narines , ouvrant mes yeux , un visage fin aparet devant moi , les yeux fermé. Légèrement surprise j'ouvris légèrement la bouche.L'inconnu se redressa subitement ,se qui me permit de découvrir sont identité.A ma grande surprise je vis lenalee raide comme un piquet tête baissée et les joues aussi rouge que des tomate. Remémorent ce qui venais de se passer je sans mes joues chauffer ,aucune de nous deux n'émis un sons, jusqu'au moment ou la jeune chinoise s'incline en s'excusant et fini par se diriger vers la sortie telle un jouer mécanique un mouvement. La jeune fille disparut derrière les mure me laissant seul dans l'infirmerie ,mes doigt ce pose sur mes lèvres et l'odeur de café me revins en tête ainsi que le visage de mon amie, un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres mon cœur bats la chamade et je ris doucement ma journée c'est fini en beautés tous sa grâce a un frisbee.

Voila j'espère que ce la vous à plus et n'hésiter pas a mettre ce que vous en avez pensée. sur ce merci et à la prochaine.


End file.
